


Melting

by NikMaxwell



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, I just want someone to love me as much as Mina loves Momo you feel me?, Mina always keeps Momo warm in real life okay I’m so emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMaxwell/pseuds/NikMaxwell
Summary: Momo is ice, and Mina is fire; but Mina doesn’t mind. She has enough warmth for them both, anyway.





	Melting

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my favorite songwriter’s birthday (seriously, Love Line is so good argh I can’t even), so I was inspired to write a little today. Seeing that picture where Mina was touching Momo's cheek helped a lot, too. Anyway, this is my way of saying sorry for making you wait an entire month for Mimo content. Haha.
> 
> Also, this may or may not be a peace offering to my friend who was definitely not happy about me writing a Minayeon fic. I was going to say I'm sorry, but then I'd be lying, so here's a Mimo drabble instead of an apology. Forgive me? :)

Cold and warm, ice and fire.

 

Momo and Mina have always been opposite sides of the same coin.

 

While Mina removes her plaid shirt and ties it around her waist, Momo turns the heater up. As the latter crosses the empty studio to where the former is now sitting, she sneezes, making Mina jokingly tut and shake her head.

 

“That’s what you get for not wearing an undershirt.”

 

“Did you really want me to wear one, though?” Momo counters with a raised eyebrow as she sits on the cold floor and rests the side of her head against the room’s mirrored wall.

 

For a moment, Mina considers lying, but she’s pretty sure Momo is already well aware of how she kept staring at the girl’s midriff every time her hoodie rises with her arms as she danced.

 

“Not really, no,” she answers honestly, causing the other girl to smirk, “but I don’t want you to get sick again.”

 

“Warm me up, then,” Momo suggests.

 

Cold and warm, ice and fire.

 

Momo and Mina have always been opposite sides of the same coin, but that’s okay because Mina has enough warmth for them both.

 

It has become a common thing, Mina warming Momo up whenever she feels cold. When there are other people around, Mina can only rub Momo’s arms or touch Momo’s cheek. However, Mina feels bolder when it’s just the two of them, so she takes both of Momo’s hands and blows her warm breath against them.

 

As she draws small circles on Momo’s chilly palms with her warm thumbs, Momo gives her a light squeeze, making Mina look up at Momo’s face, only to see her gazing at her lips.

 

“Do you know what would make me feel even warmer?”

 

Mina feels her stomach twist at Momo’s low voice, and she swallows before managing to choke out, “What?”

 

At that, Momo’s eyes finally move to meet Mina’s, and she grins playfully before saying, “A hug.”

 

Mina snorts, but she pulls Momo towards her, anyway. It’s not new, whatever this is that they’re doing, and yet she still hasn’t gotten used to Momo’s tendency of going from sexy to cute (and vice-versa) in a matter of seconds.

 

Momo drapes both of her legs over Mina’s, and Mina tightens her embrace when she feels the other girl’s face pressed against her neck.

 

A few minutes go by as they sit quietly like this before Mina breaks the silence with, “Shall we go home?”

 

“I’m already home.”

 

Cold and warm, ice and fire.

 

Momo and Mina have always been opposite sides of the same coin, and it’s a complete mystery, how someone as cold as Momo can make Mina feel like she’s melting.

 

By now, Mina knows better than to even bother hiding it whenever Momo gets her flustered, so she just lets herself smile widely. “Cheesy as usual, I see.”

 

“You love it.”

 

I love _you_ , is what Mina wants to answer, is what Mina has been wanting to get off of her chest for a while now, but instead, she lets out a light chuckle and says, “I’m serious, Momo. We have a busy day tomorrow. We need all the sleep we can get.”

 

Momo hums, half in agreement and half in protest. “In a minute,” she says, snuggling closer to Mina.

 

And Mina waits.

 

Mina does that a lot for Momo, really. In fact, it was this waiting thing that gave her this chance to be alone with Momo. She chose to stay behind while the other members went straight home after their rehearsal because she knew Momo was going to spend some extra time practicing.

 

However, an hour of waiting is nothing for Mina because for years, she waited for Momo to catch up with her feelings, and for the longest time, she’s been waiting for Momo to tell her what this is exactly, whatever this is that they have.

 

She doesn’t know what’s taking Momo so long, but still, Mina patiently waits.

 

There are times when Mina almost forgets why she keeps holding onto this, why she doesn’t just let go to find something simpler and less ambiguous.

 

She almost forgets, but Momo never fails to remind her at the right moments, moments like this when Momo finally stands up and, as she pulls Mina up with her, presses her cold lips against Mina’s warm cheek.

 

Momo is ice, and Mina is fire.

 

They have always been opposite sides of the same coin, but maybe that’s what makes them better together.

 

As they step out of the room, Momo intertwines her freezing fingers with Mina’s warm ones, and Mina lets her. She doesn’t mind sharing her warmth to the only girl who keeps her fire alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Likey is gonna be stuck in my head for the rest of the year, isn’t it? Not that I mind, really. Have you guys listened to the entire album yet? Come and gush about it with me by sliding into my DMs @ twitter.com/softswerver.


End file.
